


Out to Asmo

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wrote this with fever, MC is Gender-Neutral, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, asexual character written by an asexual author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: You've been meaning to come out to Asmo and finally summoned all your courage to finally tell him that you're ace.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Out to Asmo

“Hey, Asmo,” you finally summoned enough courage to start but you felt it escaping again once he looked up. He sent you a bright smile, like always.

You wondered, why did you come to him first, out of all demons.

To the Avatar of Lust, when his sin in its most core meaning was completely alien to you. Your whole friendship really seemed to defy logic, but it was working.

And working smoothly, despite the clashes you two had at first. At the beginning of your stay, he definitely wasn’t your favourite demon but after he understood better where your boundaries lay, he just settled into his usual flirting and never made any real moves on you again – and proved to be a great and affectionate companion. In the end his flirting wasn’t that bad anyway – a surprising conclusion, but yet somehow you didn’t mind it that much after a while. It was just flying over your head.

He was such a perpetual flirter that it seemed almost instinctual and – for some reason – _noncommittal_. None of his lines felt like he expected a flirty reply and you never felt pressured to flirt back. And he never showed even a hint of annoyance or disappointment when his pick-up lines had no effect.

But that felt a bit phony – to just leave him with his obviously missed flirting attempts. It needed some clearing up. However, after all the time he kept trying to flirt, not minding the lack of response, the coming out just seemed… _late_. The longer it remained unspoken, the more difficult it was to collect your courage and tell him.

And you couldn’t help but worry – not if he’d accept you, but rather if he wouldn’t think that you just let him embarrass himself.

“There’s been something I wanted to tell you”, you said. The whole introductory sentence wasn’t necessary, you knew that but you couldn’t help but stall.

Surprisingly, he didn’t say anything. Normally, you’d expect him to butt in and ask if you’re going to confess, but he just smiled at you even brighter and let out only an encouraging hum as he rested his chin on his hand, focusing all his attention on you.

“It’s just…” you started again, but couldn’t help but sigh. “I’m ace. I mean asexual. That means…”

“I know what it means, hun” he interrupted you and reached for your hand to gently rub your knuckles. And a hint of the same tenderness enriched his smile. “Thank you for trusting me with that.”

“You’re not surprised then?” You weren’t sure why, but a tiny bit of annoyance rubbed at you at the fact you were stressing yourself out for no reason. But after that one split-second, only relief remained.

“Should I be? You never showed any interest in anyone, so it was quite an obvious conclusion.”

“So…” you sighed, “you knew.”

“Of course I knew,” he exclaimed. “I _am_ the Avatar of Lust after all. I can sense lust in people, I can tell when there’s none.” He shrugged cheerfully, as only Asmo could in the middle of a serious talk. “But you seemed to avoid the topic… so I figured it was for the best to just keep everything up. You never seemed bothered anyway.” His smile wavered a bit with worry. “Were you?”

“Not really,” you shook your head. 

“I’m glad!~ I didn’t want to pressure you with a sudden change. Though…”, he lingered on a thought for a moment, suddenly quiet and calm, “It made everything more difficult instead, didn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading thanks to @reneotomegirl!  
> The fic was requested on Tumblr - [here](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/633077562735788032/can-we-have-a-reader-talking-to-asmo-about-how) as a part of Asexuality Awareness Week celebration.  
> Feel free to request an ace fic in comments too!


End file.
